The Genius's Problem
by krystaleire
Summary: Chapter 2 updated! / Uryuu Ishida, IQ very superior, mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi di Karakura. Jenius ini mengalami masalah, apa itu? / "Aku pasti akan keluar dari sekolah itu, dan meraih Seireitei. Pasti." / Genre: Friendship&School-Life / Friendship between Uryuu, Ichi and Inoue. No yaoi. bad summary T T
1. Chapter 1

**The Genius's Problem**

by: Krystaleire

_._

Chapter 1:

Human Error

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**warning**: AU, agak OOC, gajeness.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata XD

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berwajah serius, dengan lekukan wajah yang menyangga kacamata yang cukup tebal itu berjalan tegap menuju gerbang sekolah di hadapannya. Gerbang sekolah dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'SMA Senritsu'.

"Selamat datang, para murid baru Sen-high!" sambut seorang senior kepada pemuda berkacamata itu.

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya menatap seniornya sesaat, dan meneruskan langkah kakinya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengah tangan kirinya saat membaca pengumuman daftar pembagian kelas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman di hadapannya.

"Kelas 1-5 ya..." gumamnya, lalu tanpa basa-basi, melanjutkan langkah tegasnya menuju kelas barunya.

.

.

Namanya Uryuu Ishida. Pemuda yang merupakan alumni sekolah swasta ternama di kotanya dengan peringkat ujian tertinggi se-Karakura itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik dalam menjalani hari-hari barunya di SMA. Kenapa? Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kisahnya yang cukup... miris.

.

Uryuu Ishida memang lulus dengan nilai ujian akhir tertinggi di kotanya. IQ-nya 145, golongan _very superior_. Berbagai fasilitas kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup, ia dapatkan atas status 'anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan sepatu olahraga. Rumah mewah, _maid _dan _butler_ yang setia, beragam teknologi canggih...Uryuu memiliki semua itu.

Di sekolahnya yang dulu, Uryuu dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin—pendiam dan tertutup—namun tegas dan rajin, juga ahli dalam keterampilan tangan. Peringkat akademisnya pun tidak pernah bergeser dari posisi paling atas dalam daftar. Belum lagi penampilannya yang _cool_ dengan mata biru dan rambut hitam kebiruan membuatnya populer. Nah, apa yang membuat hidupnya miris?

Ini semua gara-gara ayahnya. Ya, Ryuuken Ishida. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan sepele yang fatal bagi kehidupan Uryuu.

.

.:Genius's Problem:.

.

"Ryuuken, bisakah kau mendaftarkan nilai ujianku untuk masuk ke Seireitei High School? Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran dan aku harus menghadiri pelantikan siswa teladan dari walikota," ujar Uryuu di suatu pagi yang dingin.

"Hemm..." Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tolong... _Otoo-san_," Uryuu memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya itu. "Apa kau mau anakmu ini tidak bersekolah selama sekian bulan ke depan hanya karena ia tidak sempat mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolah manapun?"

Mendengar perkataan anak lelaki satu-satunya, Ryuuken menatap pemuda kidal itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Situs itu hanya lancar diakses melalui komputer atau laptop, dan pendaftaran baru dibuka jam 8 sampai jam 4 sore. Ini baru pukul 7, Ryuuken. Lagipula, setelah pelantikan, aku masih harus mengurusi dokumentasi kelulusan," terang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya harus mengakses situs pendaftaran itu dan memasukkan data-data yang diberikan sekolahmu bukan?"

"Ya," Uryuu menyeruput kopinya. "Dan kode sekolah untuk _input_ mendaftar bisa kau lihat di situs yang sama. Aku ingin bersekolah di Seireitei. Itu sekolah yang bagus untuk membantuku meraih kesuksesan."

"Yaah, aku tidak melarangmu untuk masuk sekolah mana pun yang kau mau. Aku hanya ingin kau melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai pelajar dengan sebaik-baiknya. Juga... kau sebenarnya bisa sukses hanya dengan melanjutkan usaha sepatuku ini, Uryuu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin bergantung kepadamu. Aku ingin meraih semuanya dengan kemampuanku sendiri," balas Uryuu cepat.

"Tch, sifat keras kepalamu itu memang mirip ibumu. Baiklah, Seireitei ya. Akan kudaftarkan."

"Ini bukan keras kepala, _Otoo-san_, ini..."

"Sudah, cepat pergi. Jangan pernah telat dalam menghadiri acara pelantikan dari wali kota," tukas ayahnya yang kembali sibuk dengan bacaan paginya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Uryuu.

Hubungan Uryuu dan ayahnya memang tidak begitu baik. Keduanya sama-sama 'dingin'. Bagaimana pun, Ryuuken adalah ayahnya, dan Uryuu harus tetap sopan padanya. Hanya saja, Uryuu sulit menggunakan istilah '_Otoo-san_' untuk Ryuuken.

.

Petang itu, setibanya di rumah kembali, Uryuu bergegas membuka situs pendaftaran sekolah di kotanya. Ia mengecek statusnya, dan seketika, matanya terpaku menatap layar komputernya. Inilah yang ia lihat di layar komputernya hari itu:

_Nama : Uryuu Ishida_

_Nilai Ujian Akhir : _

_- Sastra 10.00_

_- Matematika 9.75_

_- Ilmu Alam 9.25_

_- Mata Ujian Pilihan: _

_Seni dan Keterampilan 10.00_

_Total :__ 39.00_

_Telah mendaftarkan dirinya pada:_

_Senin, 25 Maret 2013 pukul 08.33._

_**Pilihan Sekolah** : SMA Senritsu (kode sekolah: 171) [keterangan soal sekolah pilihan, klik **di sini**]_

_**Status** dalam Sekolah Pilihan : Aman/Diterima_

_Hasil status dalam sekolah pilihan dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Hasil akhir dapat Anda lihat pada 27 Maret 2013. _

"SENRITSU?!" Uryuu tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia meng-klik beberapa _link_ di situs itu—untuk meyakinkan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "_OYAJIIII!_"

Uryuu bergegas menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Ryuuken sedang menggambar desain untuk produk barunya.

"Apa?" Ryuuken menanggapi teriakan anaknya dengan santai sambil memutar kursi kerjanya, menghadap anak lelakinya itu.

"Kau!" Uryuu mendatangi ayahnya, menudingkan telunjuk kirinya ke wajah ayahnya. "Kau telah menghancurkan masa depanku!"

"Maksudmu?" Ryuuken bertanya balik dengan tatapan 'aku-benar-benar-tidak- mengerti-apa-yang-kau-maksud-dan-mengapa-kau-tiba-tiba-membentakku'.

"Kenapa kau mendaftarkanku ke SMA Senritsu?!" Uryuu masih tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. "Kubilang, aku ingin bersekolah di Seireitei. SEI-REI-TEI!"

"Jadi... aku salah mendaftarkanmu? Bukankah Seireitei itu memiliki kode 171?"

"177! 7, bukan 1! Sepertinya kacamata bodohmu itu tetap tidak membantu pengelihatanmu ya, Ryuuken."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Senritsu?!" Ryuuken bangkit dari kursi berodanya, membalas perkataan anaknya yang kelewat kurang ajar itu. Ia sadar, ia memang salah, ia tidak teliti. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah orangtua Uryuu.

"'Memangnya kenapa?' kau bilang? Sudah, cukup!" Uryuu berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dengan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ia kembali ke layar komputernya dan melihat keterangan mengenai 'SMA'nya itu.

_SMA Senritsu_

_Nilai ujian tertinggi tahun lalu: -.-_

_Nilai ujian terendah tahu lalu: -.-_

_Lokasi: 25 km ke arah barat dari Stasiun Minami._

_Prestasi: ..._

Uryuu membaca detail mengenai SMA Senritsu dengan teliti. Ya ampun, ia masuk sekolah golongan 'bawah' di kotanya. SMA Senritsu memang memiliki prestasi di bidang seni—terutama seni suara, tapi sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang berandalan, murid-murid 'buangan'.

Bahkan, rendahnya nilai ujian yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk ke SMA Senritsu membuat Uryuu tidak berani melihatnya! Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan SMA di sekolah pilihan ayahnya.

Uryuu menarik nafas panjang. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Ya, Ryuuken telah melakukan kesalahan sepele yang fatal bagi kehidupan Uryuu. Salah memilih sekolah. Fatalnya, sekolah itu, sekolah tempat anak-anak buangan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku yang memiliki IQ 145 ini bersekolah di sekolah rendahan seperti ini... Untuk apa usahaku selama ini, menadapatkan nilai tinggi dalam ujian, hanya untuk bersekolah di tempat seperti Senritsu," ucapnya perlahan. Pemuda bermata biru itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan bersandar pada kursi tempatnya duduk dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku pasti akan keluar dari sekolah itu, dan meraih Seireitei. Pasti."

.

.

Dan di sinilah tokoh utama kita—Uryuu Ishida—menghabiskan saat-saat berharga sebelum bel masuknya, terdiam di meja terdepan di barisan tengah kelasnya yang baru 1-5.

"Sejauh ini, semuanya baik-baik saja. Lingkungan sekolahnya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, ini bukan sekolah impianku."

.

**To be continued**

_~Thanks for read this fict~_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo, kali ini saya milih Ishida buat jadi tokoh utamanya hueheue X3 iyaiyaa, saya tau fict saya yg HitsuHina itu belum kelar. Tapi, saya lagi pengen bikin cerita ini. Jadii... keep or delete?._.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya sebenernya nggak tau bener sifat Uryuu dan hubungannya dengan Ryuuken. Saya cuma tau kalo hubungan dia sama ayahnya ga terlalu baik=))) tapi apakah dialog Uryuu ke Ryuuken itu terlalu 'nggak sopan' atau emg karakter Uryuu kayak gitu?._. Terus mendingan judulnya ini apa 'Masalah si Jenius'? huehehe :p Mohon bantuan masukkannya minna~

BTW, **selamat liburaaan**~ ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on The Genius' Problem:_

Karena salah mendaftar, Uryuu yang ber-IQ very superior dan termasuk siswa teladan itu malah terdampar di sekolah para berandalan! Bagaimana kisah Uryuu menjalani hari-harinya di sana?

.

.

**The Genius's Problem**

by: Krystaleire

_._

Chapter 2:

...

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**warning**: AU, agak OOC, gajeness.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata XD

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan iris biru di baliknya memandangi sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Oh, rupanya ia sedang memberi penialaian subjektif terhadap suasana kelas barunya itu.

'Meja dan kursi? 8 dari 10. Properti lain dalam kelas? 8 dari 10. Anak-anaknya? Kelihatannya tidak begitu 'parah'. Mungkin untuk sekarang kuberi 7,5 dari 10 dulu. Hmm, mungkin sebenarnya ini semua sudah cukup,' pikir pemuda itu.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Terdengar suara seseorang dari pintu kelas 1-5 itu. Sesosok pemuda berambut nanas dengan warna merah—pemilik suara tersebut—memasuki ruangan dan mendatangi 'temannya' yang memiliki warna rambut yang tak kalah darinya. Warna jeruk, oranye.

"Hei, Renji! Kau di kelas ini juga? Ahahaha!" balas temannya, si kepala jeruk itu. Ia langsung ber-_high-five _dengan si kepala nanas. "Tidak kusangka kita bisa berada di kelas yang sama," lanjut si kepala jeruk yang tadi dipanggil Ichigo itu.

"Ya! Dengan begini, kita bisa melakukan aksi kita seperti biasa!" ujar si kepala nanas.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam sebentar saja?" tanya suara lain yang menghampiri mereka. Kali ini suara lembut namun tegas yang terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang digelung ke atas, dan disematkan, dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut—yang biasa disebut poni—di sebelah kanan wajahnya.

"Oh, jadi kau di kelas ini juga, Ise?" tanya Ichigo saat melihat gadis berambut panjang itu.

Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk, kemudian menarik bangku di depan meja tokoh utama kita—si pemuda berkacamata. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sana, mengklaim bahwa paket meja dan kursi itu miliknya.

Saat pasangan berambut nyentrik—merah dan oranye—itu hendak melanjutkan obrolan mereka, bel berbunyi dan semua siswa langsung duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Namun, beberapa siswa masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Uryuu—tokoh utama kita—menemukan bahwa siswi yang berada di ujung ruangan itu benar-benar tukang dandan. Buktinya, saat ini, siswi berambut pink itu sedang asyik membetulkan poninya—di mana menurut Uryuu, penampilannya akan sama saja—di cermin yang sedang ia genggam.

Sementara itu, siswa yang berada 2 meja di depannya terlihat sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Entah apa yang siswa berambut coklat itu lakukan dengan telepon genggamnya. Uryuu menduga, siswa tersebut sedang asyik berkirim surel dengan pacarnya. Tapi, kemudian Uryuu ragu, apakah pemuda yang sedang ia perhatikan ini memiliki pacar atau tidak.

.

.:Genius's Problem:.

.

Perkenalan tiap siswa baru saja selesai ketika wali kelas mereka, Kisuke-_sensei_—sang guru Matematika—memulai materi di semester pertama sekolah tinggi mereka. Ternyata, nama gadis pesolek berambut pink tadi Riruka Dokugamine, sedangkan nama pemuda yang asyik bermain ponsel adalah Keigo Asano.

Ketika Kisuke-sensei menuliskan tips mengingat logika matematika, Uryuu yang sedang sibuk mencatat merasa terganggu dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Di sampngnya, ada 3 orang gadis yang asyik bergosip-ria, membicarakan tas model terbaru.

"Kalau saja _Okaa-san_ memberiku lebih banyak uang saku, aku pasti bisa mendapat tas Gucci itu," ujar gadis yang bertubuh ramping dengan wajah polos. Di balik sikapnya yang santai, ia tampak berbahaya.

"Hei hei, bukankah kau baru saja dibelikan sebuah atasan Guess oleh ayahmu itu, Sun?" respon gadis berambut biru cemerlang di sampingnya.

"Benar. Belum lagi tas PSD yang kaudapat dari lelang di balai kota waktu itu..." tambah gadis berambut ikal lebat berwarna coklat di dekat mereka.

Uryuu yang malas mendengarkan ocehan gadis-gadis tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke papan tulis. Namun, ia kembali tertarik mendengar ocehan teman-teman barunya. Misalnya saja, ocehan anak berambut coklat yang masih asyik memainkan ponsel di tangannya dengan si kepala nanas dan jeruk.

"Jadi, namamu Ichigo ya? Kenapa rambutmu malah jeruk begitu? Kenapa tidak kau cat pink saja?" tanya si pemuda berambut coklat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel di antara jemarinya.

"Berisik. Okaa-san yang memberikan nama itu. Kau diam saja. Cih," balas Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, Keigo-san, siapa yang sedari tadi kaukirimi e-mail?"

"Oh, itu Arisawa. Dia juga murid kelas ini. Tapi, hari ini dia tidak masuk karena tulangnya retak saat bertanding melawan karateka lain kemarin."

"Eh? Jadi anak yang absen hari ini adalah seorang gadis karateka?" pekik Renji berlebihan sambil melihat ke arah sepaket meja dan kursi yang masih rapi—tidak ada yang menempati, alias kosong.

'Ah, kenapa di sini para lelakinya juga sama berisiknya dengan para gadis? Cih, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!' ujar Uryuu dalam hati. Pemuda beriris biru itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya dan kembali mencatat materi yang diberikan Kisuke-_sensei_.

Suasana kelas semakin berisik, para siswa mengobrol di sana-sini, tapi guru yang berada di depan diam saja. Sang guru malah meneruskan menulis—jika saat itu dia sedang menuliskan materi. Ia diam saja, tidak peduli, seakan-akan tidak ada keributan sama sekali di kelas itu. ...Atau seakan-akan... keributan adalah hal biasa baginya?

Dan obrolan ramai di kelas itu, tidak hanya terjadi di hari pertama itu saja. Hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya lagi, dan begitu juga hari-hari berikutnya, itu terjadi lagi. Uryuu sadar bahwa kelas ini tidak mengenal kata 'diam'. Ya. Meski guru sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas pun—bukan sedang menulis—pasti ada saja suara bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa di sekitarnya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat nilai yang baik untuk kuajukan saat mutasiku kepada Seireitei jika suasana kelasnya saja tidak mendukung seperti itu?' keluh pemuda beriris biru itu saat berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Uryuu telah menetapkan—membuat target—bahwa ia akan bermutasi ke Seireitei di pergantian semester nanti. Meski masih 6 bulan lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dari sekarang. Ia belajar giat supaya nilai-nilainya memiliki rata-rata 9—atau setidaknya 8.5, agar ia mudah diterima di Seireitei nantinya. Ia juga menjaga sikapnya supaya tidak termasuk dalam _black list_ sekolahnya.

Sudah sebulan Uryuu bersekolah di Senritsu. Selama itu, Uryuu mulai mengenal bagaimana para siswa yang bersekolah di sana. Di kelasnya yang berjumlah 30 siswa dengan 15 pria itu, ia merupakan siswa tercuek dan yang paling pendiam kedua setelah Hanatarou Yamada, anak bertubuh kecil dan selalu tampak gugup setiap saat.

Tentu saja, dibandingkan dengan siswa lainnya yang hobi berteriak-teriak layaknya mereka berada di hutan belantara, Uryuu adalah pribadi yangtenang, yang selalu memiliki buku untuk dibaca di waktu luangnya. Bahkan diantara siswa-siswa itu, Uryuu pernah mendengar ada yang membicarakan lokasi mana yang akan mereka bajak selanjutnya, atau obrolan mengenai lokasi pertemuan untuk berkelahi melawan geng dari sekolah lain. Uryuu hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Selain itu, dari penampilan fisik, terlihat perbedaan yang sangat mencolok pada Uryuu dan teman-temannya. Uryuu adalah cowok berkacamata satu-satunya di sekolah itu. Dan lagi, warna rambutnya juga normal, hitam kebiruan. Sementara itu, siswa lainnya memiliki warna rambut yang beragam seperti hijau, biru, oranye, merah—dan anehnya, pihak sekolah tidak memarahi mereka, dengan menyuruh mereka menyemirnya menjadi hitam misalnya. Tampaknya, warna rambut yang beragam itu memang warna rambut asli mereka.

.

.

.

Uryuu menatap soal di buku cetak setebal 223 halaman itu dengan serius. Saat ini dia sedang berpikir, bagaimana soal di hadapannya itu dapat terselesaikan.

Awalnya, Uryuu hendak bertanya pada guru Matematikanya alias wali kelasnya sendiri, Kisuke-sensei. Namun, ia ingat Kisuke-sensei tidak hadir hari ini. Katanya sih, ada urusan keluarga. Tapi Uryuu tidak tahu apa Kisuke-sensei benar-benar ada urusan atau hanya ingin mendapat libur mendadak. Dilihat dari pembawaannya sehari-hari, Kisuke-sensei bukanlah orang yang serius, bukan pula orang yang suka main-main.

Soal di hadapannya itu tentang gabungan log, fungsi kuadrat dan pertidaksamaan nilai mutlak. Uryuu benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ia mungkin bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal logaritma dengan mudah, begitu juga dengan fungsi kuadrat. Untuk nilai mutlak, karena Kisuke-sensei hanya menjelaskannya sekilas, ia cukup mengerti. Tapi, begitu ketiganya digabungkan... ini membuatnya bingung.

Langkah pertama untuk mengerjakan soalnya saja, Uryuu ragu. Ia menengok ke siswa di sebelahnya, gadis berambut biru dengan nama Apacci. Dari awal, Uryuu tidak berniat sama sekali untuk bertanya—meminta bantuan bagaimana cara penyelesaian soal tersebut—padanya. Lihat saja, saat ini Apacci sedang asyik mengoleskan pelembab di wajahnya. Dari mulutnya, terucap obrolan soal _make up_ dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya.

Uryuu menatap siswa yang duduk di depannya. Itu Nanao Ise, gadis tegas yang 'lumayan' dibanding siswi lainnya di kelas itu. Menurut Uryuu, Nanao termasuk 'gadis normal' dibanding siswi lainnya di kelas. Meski tentu saja Uryuu lebih pandai darinya, mungkin gadis itu bisa _sedikit_ membantunya.

Uryuu menepuk bahu gadis yang sedang menunduk, menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya itu. Nanao agak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia berbalik ke belakang, "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, apa kau sudah sampai soal nomor 9? Aku ingin bagaimana langkah pertama pengerjaannya..."

Gadis berkacamata di hadapannya hanya mentapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Maaf, tapi aku baru sampai nomor 8. Tapi, tampaknya soal nomor 9 memang sulit." Nanao menatap wajah Uryuu dan buku soal itu bergantian. "Kalau memang tidak bisa, yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membiarkan soal itu dan menunggu kehadiran Kisuke-sensei supaya kita bisa menanyakannya."

Saat gadis dengan poni yang di sebelah kanan wajahnya itu berbalik, Uryuu hanya terdiam, tidak berpikir keras seperti tadi. Ia termenung. Betapa pemikiran Nanao sangat sederhana. Ya, Nanao bukan tipe 'aku harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya' seperti Uryuu, tapi ia termasuk tipe 'aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang bisa kuselesaikan'.

.

.

_Di lain hari…_

"Psst, Uryuu!"

Uryuu mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas penuh formula matematika di hadapannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mencari ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan si rambut nanas merah sedang memberi kode kepadanya. Si rambut nanas merah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, kemudian ditambah jari tengahnya. Renji—pemuda itu—melakukan hal tersebut sebanyak 2 kali. 12. 12. Ya, itu nomor soal yang Renji maksudkan.

Uryuu memandang 'teman sekelasnya itu' lalu memandang soal nomor 12 di kertas ulangannya.

'_Ya ampun, soal ini kan mudah sekali. Masa' yang seperti ini saja ia tidak bisa? Bagaimana dia mengerjaan soal-soal yang lebih sulit dari ini?_' pikir Uryuu dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengabaikan Renji yang menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh harap.

Karena merasa tak dianggapi, Renji melancarkan cara keduanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Uryuu sedang sibuk menyelesaikan bulatan di lembar jawaban ulangannya saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Tetap waspada, pemuda beriris biru itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian mengecek pesan yang masuk. Dari si kepala nanas. Tanpa membuka pesan yang diterimanya, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan kembali fokus pada soal ujiannya.

Memang, minggu ini adalah minggu pengambilan nilai ujian hampir di semua mata pelajaran. Sebelumnya, kelas 1-5 belum pernah ujian sama sekali. Kebanyakan nilai diambil dari latihan, tugas rumah dan keaktifan mereka di dalam kelas.

Hingga bel pelajaran berakhir—di mana berarti waktu pengerjaan ujian telah habis, Renji Abarai tidak mendapatkan bantuan dari Uryuu sama sekali.

.

.:Genius's Problem:.

.

_Seminggu setelah ujian matematika waktu itu…_

Pemuda berkacamata itu memasuki kelasnya seperti biasa. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ya, ia sadar akan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berubah. Tampaknya mereka lebih menghargai dirinya sekarang.

"Uryuu! Selamat! Kau memang pintar, sobat!" ujar seseorang di belakangnya, disertai sebuah tepukan di bahu. Uryuu berbalik dan menemukan si kepala jeruk di belakangnya.

'_Sobat? Enak saja!'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di ujian matematika kemarin. 98! Bayangkan itu!" lanjut si kepala jeruk lagi.

Si pemuda berkacamata membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menatap pemuda berambut oranye di hadapannya dengan tatapn serius. "Ohya? Terimakasih. Yang lain dapat berapa memangnya?"

"Aku? Cukup bagus. Ini, lihat saja daftarnya sendiri." Ichigo menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi tabel di tangannya kepada Uryuu.

Saat melihat daftar nilai di hadapannya, Uryuu hampir-hampir tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak membelalakan matanya dan menahan nafas. _Ini hasil terpayah yang pernah dilihatnya._ Saat melihat nilai Ichigo, pemuda beriris biru itu mengerti bahwa arti 'cukup bagus' di mata setiap orang berbeda-beda. 55 untuk Ichigo.

Berusaha tetap tenang, Uryuu mengembalian daftar tersebut kepada pemuda kepala jeruk di hadapannya. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya terhadap dirinya berubah. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Uryuu adalah seorang yang pandai, mereka mulai 'berteman' dengan dia. 'Berteman' dengan menggunakan tanda kutip. Ya, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya 'berteman' dengan Uryuu untuk mendapat keuntungan dalam pelajaran sekolah saja.

Dan ketika seorang anggota geng ternama di Senritsu—yang sangat disayangkan, sekelas dengan Uryuu Ishida—meminta contekan dari Uryuu, namun tidak diacuhkan oleh pemuda berkacamata tersebut, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Haloo~ Maaf telat, tapi Gong Xi Fa Cai dan Happy Valentine untuk semua yang merayakannya! :) Saya sendiri tidak merayakannya sih hohoho :p

Nah, ini adalah chapter 2 dari fict terbaru saya. Lama banget ya updatenya, soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya sih. Ulangan terus tiap hari T^T Terus akhir2 ini saya selalu tidur kurang dari jam setengah 10. Aneh kan? -_- Kayaknya sih kecapekan._.

Setelah berminggu-minggu ngetik chapter ini sedikit-sedikit, akhirnya dipublish juga nih hehehe... Mohon reviewnya yaa~! Terimakasih :)


End file.
